thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Silver Inchcape
Information Name: '''Silvia "Silver" Inchcape '''Age: 14 Gender: Female District: '''14 '''Appearance: I have Light Blonde hair and Dirty Blonde or 'Darkened' bangs. Most people say my eyes are the color of clouds. A Light Grayish Blue. I stand at 5 foot 5 and have light tan skin. My wings are white with a light blue glow. Personality: I am usually very shy. If you get to know me I am very nice and kind. I am a very carefree person and I'm most likely to smile myself to death. My Hunger Games personality is a bit more serious. I focus more on getting sponsors and allies. I hate being alone. If I have to be a loner I'd make sure I had at least a lot of sponsers. I am more cautious of everyone and am most likely to act a bit more rough and hot-headed. Usually when I'm annoyed I kill whoever is around. The eagle side of me always pressures me hunt. Whether is food or tributes. I always need to moving and hunting. Flying and killing. It's very hard for me to stay still. If I am stuck in a poistion for a long time I start twitching violently until I am free and hunt down the person who captured me. Weaknesses: My anger often gets me in trouble. When I get too angry I go on a killing spree, murdering everything in my path. This makes me more of a wanted threat so more tributes will want to kill me. I am afraid of smoke and choke easier then others. I am also afraid of drowing and fire. Poison paralyzes me long enough to kill me with a weapon but it does not kill me. This includes all poisons except Nightlock. I am more sensitive to cuts and bruises due to my weak immune system because of the experiments on me. My wings make it difficult to swim but if I extend them out above the water I am considered a fast swimmer. Trees are considered my enemies because my wings can get stuck in them. Strengths: My wings often help me get out of the way of things. I am very fast and my footsteps are light and soundless, along with my wings. I am an expert whistler due to the fact that that I am half bird. This can be used to communicate signals. I have a good aim and am excellent with most weaponry due to the factory in was raised in since I was 5 trained me in all weaponry. I am a faster swimmer (if my wings are extended and I'm not underwater) and amazing aim. I have keen eyesight and am as quick as a flash when using my wings. Token: My charm necklace from Neam, a fellow half-mutt and friend. Fears: I fear dying in the games, watching Neam or Kale die in the games. Alliance: The Careers, Anti-Careers, or about and type of alliance I can get. As I said earlier, I hate being alone. Bloodbath Strategy: Run into the Cornucopia, grab a supplies and fend off other tributes until I can get away. If in alliance I will follow their plan. 'Games Strategy: '''Stay with the alliance and try to keep my anger level low. If everyone in alliance is dead, go into hiding and only come out if needed. Appearances MyStyle-1438642082.jpg 5a5a91d6f770c8185a05d41a0b85225466326311.jpg Mika Shaffer.png Backstory That's the basic info about me. Now, my life up until now. Chapter 1: The Lab All that I knew when I was little was that my family moved to District 1 and abandoned me at the orphanage. I grew up there until I was five. It was pretty simple. I used to be like you. A normal person living a normal life. But I remember the cold dark night as if it was yesturday. Me and Neam were sitting in the living room watching the recent Hunger Games. I winced at all the blood lust and killing. Neam wrapped his arm around me. Neam was like a big brother to me. He was only two years older but he still mattered. That's when the factory operators came. The orphanage keeper answered the door and talked to people in the white lab coats and big black rain boots. I shivered as a cold guts of wind escaped inside before the keeper shut the door and called everyone downstairs. We all gathered in the cafeteria, seating ourselves at different tables facing foward. "These are the mutt factory lab scientists. They're working on a new project. They want to fuse mutts with people and they need volunteers." Everyone looked at each other. "Will it hurt?" One little girl piped up. "Only a littleish." One of the persons in the in the lab coats responded. I didn't trust them but I was taken aback when Neam volunteered. "I-I want to try it. Do.. Do I get to chose which mutt I get fused with?" They nodded. He stood up and walked to the front. "I wanna volunteer too!" Someone said. I looked back behind me. Kale Carter. His parents died when he was 3. I had always had been fond of him. He stood up and walked to the front. I took a deep breath a stood up. "C-Can I volunteer too?" I squeaked in a shy voice. "Of course honey. Anyone else?" Another girl volunteered before we were all lead to the van that takes us to the lab. The lab was under an old factory. The walls were bleached white then darkened black. There weren't any windows. The doors slid open by themselves and the technology was so incredible. It was nothing I'd ever seen. We met with four other kids. They were all around our age "Welcome to the lab." We all looked around curiously. "Now, we have a variety of mutts to fuse with. If this is a success you'll be the first ever mutt children ever. After this we'll train you for the games. You'll have a bigger advantage due to your mutt enhancments. We all looked at each other and shrugged then followed the strange lab operators. Chapter 2: The Mutt Choice The room had eight operating tables and a giant screen in front of them. Their was a small side room to the left with a window to look through, probably to monitor us. We sat at a different tables. I was sandwiched between Neam and the 8 year old boy. "We have five choices." The screen flipped on to a slide show presentation of some sorts. "Wolf mutts." The slides how featured a picture of a wolf mutt and listed the advantages below it. "Wolf mutts have an enhanced sense of smell, eye sight, and hearing. They are fast and amazing swimmers. They have sharp claws and teeth. They cannot climb trees and are most likely to follow their prey into danger. The boy on my right rose his hand. "I want to be fused with a wolf mutt." One of the scientists wrote something down on a clip board. "Next." The slide disappeared, and in its place was a picture of a sloth mutt. "Sloth mutts. They are excellent tree climbers and swingers. They have sharp claws. They are slow swimmers and hate water and mud." The 10 year old girl and the other girl that volunteered raised their hands. The scientist wrote something down and slide changed again. It was a picture of a tracker jacker. "Tracker Jackers. They have vital poison hidden in their stingers. Of course you won't have stingers. They are fast and mostly air born. They cannot swim whatsoever and will likely drown." Another girl raised her hand. Scientist scribbled something down. They slide changed. "Shark mutt. Excellent swimmers, sharp teeth, breath under water." Neam and the other boy raised their hands. Scribbling. The next slide caught my eye. "Eagle mutts. They are fast and have keen eyesight. They are very intelligent. Theit top priority would be to hunt and provide or survive. The are great flyers." Me and Kale raised our hands at the same time. I kind of blushed a little bit. More scribbling. I guess you got the point now. "Radeon, Wolf mutt fusion. Aria, Lily, Sloth mutt fusion. Sasley, Tracker Jacker fusion. Neam, Jae, Shark mutt fusion. Kale, Silver, Eagle mutt fusion." We all lined up infront of the person holding a sign with the mutt we chose. Radeon was first. We all sat in the room with the glass window to watch the experiment. "You good Radeon?" He nodded and finished strapping himself to the table. One of the lab operators pressed the button. He changed. His ears were a bit pointer at the tops. His finger nails were more like two inch claws. His teeth were sharper and his eyes were a bit more narrow. Radeon broke free from the table and landed on the floor on all fours. He howed sadisticly and smirked at the window. Chapter 3: Muttation Begins Radeon broke open the door and leaped, landing right in front of me. He circled my chair for a second then smiled and sat lazily next to my feet. "Silver. My keeper." He said happily. "Uh.. What's a keeper?" I asked petting Radeon's head stroking his midnight black hair. "The alpha. If a mutt doesn't already consider themselves as an alpha the chose someone else to be theirs. They call them the keeper. And are loyal to them until they get a new alpha." I nodded and stared at him. "Good wolfy." I scratched behind his ear and shivered. Aria and Lily went next. The strapped themselves to the tables and waited for the button to be pressed. Finally they pressed the button and the transformation began. They grew two inch claws and there eyes widen slightly. Their hair became a bit shaggier then before. The straps released them and they marveled at their newfound selves. Next it was Sasley's turn. She tied her hair in a side ponytail and walked up and strapped herself to the table slowly. They pressed the button. Sasley grew transparent Tracker Jacker wings and her hair color changed to jet black with golden blonde highlights. Stingers grew from her wrists. The straps released her and she zipped up. So in a few flips as she buzzed in the air her stingers retracted back into her wrist. She landed and walked through the door. "Awesome!" She laughed. Neam and Jae were next. They grew small gills out form the side of their necks and their teeth sharpened. Their eyes narrowed. After they walked in I had to convince Radeon to stop following me so I could go fuse. He refused. I sighed. We agreed that he could watch as long as he didn't stand too close. Kale helped me into the straps, then strapped himself to his own table. I closed my eyes as they pushed the button. The pain. The pain was unbearable but I stayed strong. It was lapping over and over. I had a horrible migraine, I felt like I'd throw up constantly, my legs felt so numb I don't even think I could walk. Someone grasped my hand and squeezed it. I opened my eyes to find Kale starring at me with caring eyes. He squeezed my hand and smiled weakly. I smiled too and focused myself on him. He anchored me out of the pain. I watched as wings slowly grew from his back. Unfurling themselves and spreading out. Suddenly it was all over. The straps released me from the table and shot upward. Shaking my shoulders I stretched. Radeon ran to me. I landed on the floor and pet his head. Chapter 4: Training We were walked into another room. It was awfully dark until the lights flickered on. Weapons of all kind were categorized to the walls of the room. "We get whatever we want?" Radeon asked. They nodded. We started raiding everything. I grabbed a golden sword with a silver shaft. At the top of the shaft were white wings. On its shelf it was labeled ''Angel Sword. I fluttered my wings. I was technically an angel I guess. I got a sheath belt a strapped it around my waist. I grabbed a quiver of arrows. To me it looked unlimited but it probably did have a limit. I slid over my shoulder. Strangely it passed right through my wings. Cool. I picked up a Golden crossbow and attached it to my belt by a crossbow hanging hook. I found a bow that matched the silver arrows. I slung that over my back too. We all gathered at the door. Neam had collected a few tridents and a tinted Blue short sword. Radeon had gotten black sash of throwing knives. Kale got a crossbow and a sword. Aria came next with sash of throwing knifes and an axe. Sasley came with a dagger, a bow, and a quiver of arrows similar to mine. Lily collected two sashes of throwing knifes, a dagger, two spears crossed on her back, and a sword. We were lead into a connecting room. Their were 3D dummies and simulators. They're were targets for archery practice and survival stations planted about. We all looked at eachother. Lets get on with this. Epilogue Eventually the scientists let us go under the promise that we'd volunteer for the games. During those years we all formed a strong friendship. We were a group of freaks. It was clear about that. But we didn't care. And to show we didn't care we became our own group. The Mutt Fuses. The Mutt Fuses Category:Females Category:Characters Category:District 14 Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:AudreyTheAmazingLikesToLaugh Category:Career Tribute